Part two of the Valentines Day Challenge
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: The second of three stories, written for Valentines day, this time with Devil May Cry, and joining the cheeky Nero and Dante, as a small plan forms within Neros head, just to get the man he has loved for a long time, full summary inside


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Devil May cry, I only use them for entertainment uses only.

 **Author's Notes:** Just a small yet citrus based one shot of our favourite duo Dante and Nero. Another quick Valentines day story to make up for my long absence, hopefully this will also allow you all to forgive me. Now on with the story!

 **Summary:** Nero suffers with a little illness called love Sick. He gets Angry and Jealous every time one of his and Dantes female companions gets to close to Dante, and the only way he can relieve the anger is to simply lock himself in his room, and well... jack one off over his porn collection. But what happens when Nero accidently forgets to lock his bedroom door, and it is still slightly open when he moans out Dantes name? Read to find out!

 **WARNINGS:** **Boy love, yaoi, swearing, detailed sex, and Female bashing!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nero growled lowly as he watched Lady and Trish flaunt their assets at Dante, who had been slouched upon his chair at his desk, and eating pizza like always while the girls told the Devil Hunter of the next mission he had to take on. However, Dante being who he was just shrugged it off, as he grabbed another slice of pizza, and took a large bite of the greasy food; which caused for the tomato sauce to stick to his fingers as he rolled his perfect icy blue eyes at the girls, and told them he would do it and that they should get lost already. This however, didn't sit well with Lady as she grabbed one of her pistols and aimed it at Dantes head, as she called him a useless lazy bastard and shot off two bullets into the center of Dantes skull. Hearing the shots being fired, Nero glanced up from his laptop and rolled his eyes, before closing the lid of his laptop and unplugging the charger; all so he could leave Dante with the girls, as he didn't really care about Ladys and Dantes squabbles, considering they were always arguing, and this allowed Nero to leave the main lounge room and disappear up to his bedroom.

Trish noticing Neros actions, raised a curious brow as she contemplated following after Nero to see if the younger devil half was okay, however; that never happened as she heard Dante growl out that Lady was a selfish money grabbing wench, and of course once again the two devil hunters began fighting and arguing again. Which caused for Trish to understand slightly why the younger silver haired, and silvery blue eyed devil half would have left the room to go up to his bedroom. Nero thought Lady and Dantes fights were stupid, but of course she didn't know nor understand the reason behind that reasoning. Sighing in frustration, Trish placed a hand upon Ladys shoulder, before indicating for the busty female devil hunter to calm down, as Trish turned her own blue eyes towards Dante,

"Dante, just do the job okay? Valentines day is tomorrow, and we all know you would rather stay home on that day" Trish stated, as she pulled Lady towards the doors of the Devil May Cry office, "Plus, you have Nero to check on"

"Dammit Trish! You aint my mother, just get lost already, and take that money grabbing cow with you" Dante hissed out in his husky sounding voice, as he grabbed for the last slice of Pizza in the pizza box,

"Dante listen to me" Trish stated coldly, as she shoved Lady out of the office, "Something is wrong with Nero, haven't you even noticed? You need to check on him" Trish stated as she walked towards Dante, swaying her black leather clad hips with each step,

"Sure whatever, I'll check on the kid, now get out Trish" Dante hissed as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde haired demon who looked ever so much like his departed mother,

"You better Dante" Trish commanded as she swiped the last of pizza from Dantes hand, "Don't forget any demons in the area know you and Nero are here, so they will come and try to claim a mate, or be claimed by you. It is Valentines day"

"Yeah I know, now get out you viper" Dante stated as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Trish

"It just a warning Dante. So be careful" Trish stated as she leaned forward over Dantes desk and kissed his cheek, before turning on her heel and leaving the Devil May cry office.

Dante however groaned lowly as he leaned back in his chair, while reaching for a slice of a pizza as he realized the pizza box was empty, and of course this didn't sit well with Dante as he stood up while brandishing his twin hand guns; which he twirled around upon his opened palms, before holstering them in their holsters, and grabbed for his red trench coat and his trusty sword Rebellion. Once ready to go out, Dante glanced at the slip of paper the girls had placed upon his desk, and picked it up with a roll of his eyes before glancing towards the stairs. Deciding to ask if Nero wanted to join him, he paused at the bottom of the stairs as he heard music blaring from the younger hunters bedroom, and caused Dante to raise a curious brow as he headed up the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Dante noticed Neros bedroom door was shut as he walked over to it and knocked on the door, while he called out calmly,

"Hey kid, want to go kill some demons with me?" Dante asked, as he heard a startled gasp before everything went silent

"What?" Neros frustrated voice sounded, as the sound of something hitting the floor caught Dantes attention,

"I said, want to go kill some demons with me? You seem like you could do with some stress relief" Dante stated, as he leaned against the wall beside Neros bedroom door,

"No thank you, Old man! Just go on your own, you need the money more than I do!" Nero shouted back his reply, while gritting his teeth

"Fine, don't know why you are being a little bitch about it, but see ya when I get back" Dante stated and began walking away from the door, as his boots clanked against the wooden flooring.

Groaning lowly to himself, Nero listened carefully for the sound of the office doors closing, before releasing an unknown held breath; as Nero sighed deeply and turned his music back on while grabbing for his laptop, cursing the charger that had fallen from the bed When Nero had shot up when he heard Dante at his bedroom door. Shaking his head slowly, Nero got himself back into a comfortable position, and glanced back towards his laptop screen with a faint pink dusting his cheeks; this was simply because of what Nero had showing on his laptop, as said male leaned back and continued what he had been doing before he had been interrupted.

Groaning lowly to himself, Nero trailed the sharp pointed talons of his devil bringer up and down his bare torso, while his silvery blue eyes slowly began to close as he watched the porn playing upon his laptop through half lidded eyes. His left, human hand, pinched and twisted at his left perked nipple, while his devil bringer lightly clawed over his abdomen, before slipping back into his black boxers. The warm ribbed flesh of his devil bringer sent small tingles of electricity throughout his body, as he curled his talons around his throbbing erection, and once again began stroking himself at a slow and steady pace. All while his left hand scratched at his chest, toyed with his nipples, and even scratched thin red lines into his pale taut neck; while Nero tilted his head back, panting softly as he jerked his hips up into his devil bringer, allowing him to twist his wrist at the tip of his erection, and causing Nero to moan lowly.

Parting his pale pink lips, Nero moaned lowly as he began panting at his own soft touches, and for this he tilted his head back and began gasping and moaning lowly; all while keeping his half lidded eyes focused upon the gay porn he had playing on his laptop screen. With the mix of the loud rock music, the muted gay porn playing, being at the office alone, and the feeling of his devil bringer gripping at his throbbing length, Nero was able to unwind while pleasuring himself as he moaned out one name, over and over, while dragging his nails of his human down over his torso, and pausing briefly at his abdomen as he clenched his eyes closed, parted his lips and released a low breathy moan. Pale alabaster flesh tinted red, while coated in a slowly thickening layer of perspiration, and causing for Neros slim frame to tremble and shiver slightly; as said male slipped his human fingers between his thighs, after coating them lightly in his own pre-cum. Once coated, Nero gasped out a small moan before pressing his finger tips to his puckering entrance, and pushed two digits into himself instantly, causing his body to jolt forward as he moaned out,

"D-Dante!" Was the one word Nero moaned out, as he thrusted his own digits into himself, while stroking his throbbing length.

Half laid and half propped up, Nero groaned lowly as he pleasured himself, thrusting his fingers into his own tight entrance, while his devil bringers talons began stroking a little faster up and down his throbbing need. Which caused Nero to throw his head back completely as his testicles tightened, at the same time as the coiling spring within his abdomen tightened and then snapped, and threw Nero into his euphoric heaven as he shot his load over his abdomen and stomach. Shivering with his release, panting heavily while trying to control his rapidly beating heart, Nero sighed in bliss while slipping his fingers from his now once again tightened entrance and trailed his shaky hand and fingers through his release as he fluttered his eyes open, and just stared up at the ceiling. His silvery blue orbs sparkling faintly while slowly dulling as Neros body shivered, which caused Nero to slowly sit up and glance around his room, before shutting his laptop down, as he leaned forward and grabbing for his dirty t-shit and wiping his release from his torso; and then tossed it into the pile of washing he had to do.

Sighing out deeply, as he stared at his hands, Nero shuddered as he dragged himself from his queen sized bed; before walking over to his pile of dirty washing, and picked it all up as he decided to go shove it all in the washing machine, before blinking as he dropped the bundle of clothes and looked down to notice his boxers were still pushed slightly down his thighs and dirty. Groaning to himself Nero quickly pulled his boxers off, tossing them onto the pile of laundry and grabbed one of his towels; which he wrapped around his hips, and re-grabbed the pile of dirty washing and left his room after unlocking the door.

Walking towards the top of the stares, Nero glanced over the banister to see that the lounge area was completely empty, as he shrugged to himself and started down the stairs, before heading into the kitchen where he threw his clothes into the washing machine and switched it on, and got it set to what he needed before hitting start. Sighing out again, Nero glanced around the kitchen with a low huff before heading back into the lounge as he froze suddenly. There standing in the doorway of the Devil May Cry office was a tall, green coloured demon wielding a large scythe, and staring directly into Neros silvery blue orbs with its own crimson red orbs. Blinking stupidly for a several moments, Nero was pulled from his stupor when he felt the icy wind of the demons weapon swiping past his head, and causing for Nero to growl darkly as he rolled out of the way, and grabbing for his trusty sword, the red queen.

Once he had his sword in hand, he revved it up to the max and growled at the demon as it charged at him; which Nero dodged the incoming attack easily with a side roll, before lunging forward with his revved up red queen, and easily tore through the disgusting green demon, and splattering the demons purple blood across the walls and Dantes desk,

"Damned bastard. Crashing some ones home, like you fucking own it" Nero spat, as he pulled his sword from the disintegrating demon, and swiped it through the air to get rid of the blood that stained his weapon, "Dammit, why did that old man not lock the damned fucking door" Nero hissed out, as he walked towards the stairs after locking the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Staring up at the ceiling while listening to the old beaten up TV, Nero sighed as he glanced towards Dante who had been back from slaying a demon for almost four hours now, and even got into a hissy fit at the state of the office. There had been demon blood splayed across the walls, the floors, over Dantes desk, his chair, demon blood had even splattered across the ceiling. This caused Nero to snicker before he realized Dantes pride and joy, his disgusting playboy magazines had been torn in in a struggle Nero had had with a group of demons, however, Dante had been right to some extent, killing low level demons had relieved some of his stress. But now Nero felt a little hot and bothered, as he thought back to how it all started.

 _Nero had just gotten to the top of the stairs when the office doors were blown off their hinges, causing Nero to growl as he thought Lady had decided to come back, and only being wrapped in a short towel around his waist; Nero just wasn't in the mood to deal with the nasty snarky bitch. As he clutched his fists, ready to snap at the women, as he spun on his heel only to be attacked by a thrown shard of ice. Barely even managing to dodge the shard of ice, Nero growled out darkly as he shot his devil bringer out, grabbed a hold of the frosts long blue tail, and began pounding the stupid demon into the ground. Unfortunately for Nero, he hadn't expected a large group of scarecrows to appear suddenly and begin slashing at him, while tearing up the furniture within the office,_

" _Oi you fuckers! Do you mind?" Nero hissed venomously, as he quickly rolled out of the way of the frost running him through with its ice like fingers, and grabbed for red queen as he once again revved it up, "I want a fucking shower you disgusting bastards!"_

 _In reply to Neros venomous words, several of the scarecrows stopped slashing up the furniture, and turned their attention to Nero, and began moving towards him, as they started lashing out with their blade like limbs. One even managed to pin Neros towel to the ground as he rolled out of the way and cursed loudly as his eyes turned red,_

" _That fucking does it! I don't need you vile bastards seeing me in the nude!" Nero shouted, as he began slashing his red queen at every scarecrow that came close, while using his bringer to take care of the annoying frost still trying to get at him._

 _Nero had spent a good hour, killing off the demons while having to suffer being naked as he dodged an attack from a stray scarecrow he hadn't taken out just as the sound of a gun was heard in the distance, as Nero saw the silhouette of Dante walking towards the blown off doors, and causing Nero to flush crimson as he grabbed his blue denim coat and pulled it on, while quickly fastening the buttons_

" _Hey kid, have a party?" Dantes jokingly husky voice sounded,_

" _No you stupid old man, the demons decided to come party, and disturb my nap!" Nero hissed venomously as he grabbed his shredded towel and growled lowly, "Bloody bastards! I needed that towel"_

" _Whoa, kid what happened?" Dante asked as he glanced around the room, before turning his eyes to Nero, who nervously shifted from one foot to the other,_

" _I just fucking told you old man" Nero hissed out as he stormed past Dante and headed back towards the stairs, "Now excuse me I need a fucking shower, thanks to that stupid frost"_

" _Sure thing kiddo" Dante stated as he placed his hands on his hips, and whistled at the damage of his office, "Guess I will start cleaning then"_

Nero released a small chuckle, as he glanced back towards Dante, and felt his heart beat picking up, and bashing against his rib cage. Dante had been sitting at his desk topless, with still slightly damp hair from not long getting out of a shower himself, and had been walking around in just a towel, until Nero had demanded he put some clothes on. That of course caused the two to have a little tiff at each other, but Nero was use to that as he scoffed silently, before turning his silvery blue eyes back to the ceiling.

Groaning lowly again, Nero slowly closed his eyes as he shifted and laid down upon the old beaten up couch. He had been thankful it hadn't taken to much damage, as he placed his bringer over his stomach, while his human arm covered his closed eyes. Neros slim form now donned a pair of his ripped jeans, and a tight black muscle shirt, allowing the talons of his devil bringer to lightly scratch at his slightly exposed flesh. This however, caused a small barely audible groan to slip from Neros slightly parted lips, as said teen bit his bottom lip hard and rolled his head to the side as he gripped at his own top with his bringer.

Though still awake, the only thoughts Nero was able to muster for some reason, had been all about Dante. And how it would feel if Dante had been touching his heated flesh, how great it would feel if Dante bit and sucked at his taut flesh, while his nails were dragged over Neros back. All these thoughts caused Nero to start breathing heavily, as he groaned lowly and gaining Dantes attention, who turned his icier blue eyes towards Nero, to notice the younger of the two seemed to be panting, while his face had turned slightly red,

"Hey Kid you alright?" Dante asked, causing Nero to jolt slightly as said male sat up quickly,

"I'm fine old man" Nero retorted as he dragged himself to stand up, only to stumble slightly as he gripped at the arm rest of the couch,

"You sure Nero? You aren't ill are you?" Dante questioned, causing Neros eyes to widened as his heart began banging within his chest again,

"I'm fine... I just have a temperature, I just need some rest" Nero stated as he stumbled towards the stairs, and quickly made his way up them.

Dante however, caught the slight lip biting Nero had done as he ran up the stairs, this made Dante curious as to what the kid was hiding, and he knew better than to spy on the kid. So he decided to give the kid some space, and finish eating his pizza, as he heard what sounded like something hitting the floor above him. Worrying about Neros health, Dante quickly stood up from his desk and headed towards the stairs. However, as Dante made his way up the stairs, he could hear the sound of some one moaning lowly, mixed in with panted breaths. At this Dante just chuckled internally, thinking Nero was just watching a film on his laptop, and had forgotten to put the headphones in. But he hadn't expected to hear or see what he did when he noticed Neros bedroom door was slightly ajar, and practically invited Dante to take a closer inspection; though when he did, what he saw made his jaw hit the floor.

Nero was sprawled across his bed, muscle shirt on the floor with the kids laptop, his jeans pushed down to his knees as well as his boxers; while his devil bringer slide up and down Neros taut flesh, before sinking lower, and gripping the throbbing and leaking erection. Staring wide eyed, Dante gulped lowly as he watched Nero for a moment, watched how Nero played with his body, while stroking himself. That was, until Nero place three of his human fingers into his mouth and began sucking on them, while moaning lowly with his head tilted back,

"D-Dante... faster... please" Nero mumbled around his fingers, as his devil bringer started moving a little faster up and down his throbbing erection, "Mmm fuck Dante... I need you..." Nero moaned out, as he continued sucking his fingers, and curling his tongue around the three digits.

While standing out side his bedroom, Dante gulped dryly as he felt his jeans getting tighter, and tighter at each of Neros little moans. Of course, Dante had put on some jeans, to spare another argument with the kid, instead of staying in just a towel around his hips. Which caused for Dante to lean against the door frame, as he listened to Neros soft moans, before it became to much for him to handle, and so he inhaled a deep breath as he glanced slyly back into Neros bedroom. However this time, Dantes icy blue eyes were met with lust hazed silvery wide blue eyes, and a look of fear dancing across Neros crimson flushed cheeks. Sighing lowly, Dante slowly pushed Neros bedroom door open as he leaned against the door frame and smirked his signature smirk,

"Oh, stopping?" Dante teased, as he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to act as if it hadn't bothered him, "I mean, don't mind me. I won't stop you, Nero~" Dante stated as he purred Neros name, causing said male to bit his lip and moan lowly,

"I... Dante get out!" Nero shouted, as he quickly grabbed the quilt and covered himself, "Why... why were you even watching me! You dirty old pervert!"

"I came to check if you were okay, and what I saw definitely told me you were okay" Dante stated as he pushed himself off of the door frame and started walking slowly towards Nero, "However, you looked as if you wanted someone else to be touching you"

"Uh... no... just get out!" Nero shouted, as he felt his heart jump into his throat, while his body burned with desire the closer Dante got to him, "W-What are you-Mmmphh" Neros words were cut off instantly as Dante crushed their lips together.

Staring wide eyed, Nero gulped as he slowly allowed his eyes to close, while using his devil bring to grab at the back of Dantes neck and pulled him closer. A small moan ripping from Neros throat as he felt Dantes jean clad groin rub against his own from beneath the thick quilt, and forcing him to break the kiss and throw his head back, crying out slightly. Dante however, only smirked as he pulled the quilt from Neros body, as he licked at his lips,

"How long Nero?" Dante questioned, as he slowly began unbuttoning his jeans, as he noticed the confused look within Neros lust hazed eyes, "How long have you been doing this? Pleasuring yourself and thinking of me?"

"Uh... about a year..." Nero confessed as he turned his eyes away from Dante, before feeling one of Dantes warm calloused hands grip at his throbbing erection, "Ah.. D-Dante..."

"So a whole year, ay? Why didn't you say something?" Dante questioned as he pushed Nero to lay down, as he began stroking Neros length, and pushing his own jeans down his thighs, "We've known each other a year and half"

"Ah... Fuck... D-Dante... faster..." Nero moaned out, his breathing becoming ragged as he tilted his head back, while jerking his hips up into Dantes hand,

"If you had told me, we could have done this sooner, Nero" Dante stated, as he kicked off his own jeans before he stopped stroking Neros throbbing blood engorged meat, and yanked down Neros trousers.

Nero only let out a startled gasp as he felt a warm moist muscle slowly trail across his thighs, causing his legs to tremble as he moaned lowly at the nails scratching at his hips, before the feeling of warm breath ghosted over the tip of his aching need. At this Nero glanced his eyes down to see what Dante was doing, as he gasped out a strangled moan, and threw his head back letting out a cry of pleasure with Dantes name leaving his lips. Neros Devil Bringer gripped at the back of Dantes silvery white locks, while his human hand gripped at the bed sheets, his hips jerking up into Dantes warm moist mouth; which engulfed his length completely, Dantes tongue curled around Neros throbbing shaft, while slowly bobbing his head up and down the teens length, and causing Nero to cry out the elders name over and over.

Smirking at the teens reactions, Dante slowly dragged his teeth along Neros length, while groaning lowly around the throbbing pulsating flesh within his mouth, while he scratched at Neros pale thighs, before pulling his head back and blowing lightly over Neros now wet length. This caused Nero to jump slightly as he felt Dantes lips trailing kisses up his torso, before he stopped at Neros collar-bone, where four small scratches were situated as Dante smirked,

"Scratch yourself kid?" Dante teased, as he dragged his tongue along the faint red marks, causing Nero to gasp slightly

"Y-Yeah... mmmm Dante... please I need you" Nero begged in a panted breath, as he tilted his head back, offering Dante his pale throat,

"Do you now?" Dante questioned, as he kissed along Neros throat, before sinking his teeth into the younger hunters pale unmarred flesh,

"Ahh... mmm yes! Please Dante..." Nero moaned out in a slutty begging sounding voice, while gripping Dantes shoulders, and bucking his hips up into Dantes, "I want to feel you...please"

"Mmm I like the sound of your voice, when you're begging for something Nero" Dante teased, as he began grinding his hips down into Neros, while gripping said males hips,

"Shut up... and fuck me dammit!" Nero growled out, as he gripped Dantes shoulders, and flipped their positions so Nero was able to straddle Dantes hips.

Gasping in shock, Dante stared up into Neros lust hazed eyes, as he glanced towards the small clock on the bedside table he knew Nero owned, and smirked as he gripped Neros hips and slowly bucked his hips up against Neros, and making his own throbbing shaft push against Neros firm round ass. Nero however, groaned lowly while pressing his hips back into Dantes bucks, and parted his lips allowing his breath to come out panted; while he gripped the bed sheets from either side of Dantes head, and moaned lowly. Their eyes connected instantly as Nero moaned lowly, before leaning down so that his lips ghosted over Dantes, and before he could move, Dante pulled Nero closer; crushing their lips together in a deep heated kiss.

A low muffled moan slipped from deep with Neros throat, as Dante smirked into the kiss; while gripping at Neros hips, and slowly rocked him against his own throbbing need. Breaking the kiss moments later, Nero began panting heavily as he tilted his head back, moaning lowly in a slight whimper,

"Do you want me, Nero?" Dante asked huskily, causing Nero to shudder

"Yes... please Dante... I want you... I need you" Nero whined, as he bowed his head forward, panting heavily

"Nero" Dante began as he lifted Neros face and leaned up to kiss his lips lightly, "I won't do it, unless you really are sure, I don't want you regretting it" Dante explained a little unlike him, as he smirked up at Nero, noticing from the corner of his eye, that it had already gone midnight, meaning it was now February 14th, Valentines day

"D-Dante..." Nero stuttered out, as he bit his lip nervously, before inhaling as he whimpered lightly, "I ... I love you" Nero confessed, as he squeezed his eyes shut,

"I love you to Nero" Dante stated, as he gripped Neros hips and flipped them over so Dante was back on top as he leaned down, and purred into Neros ear, "Tell me again Nero"

"Ah... mmmm Dante..." Nero whined his cheeks flaming red, "I... I love you...Dante" Nero stated again, as he looked up into Dantes crimson glowing eyes, causing Nero to gasp lowly before feeling clawed fingers scratching at his hips as Nero closed his eyes in pleasure, "Ahh... mmmm Fuck Dante!"

"Mine!" Dante growled lowly, as Nero snapped his eyes open and realised Dantes devil side had taken over,

"Yours...Dante" Nero murmured lowly, as he wrapped his arms around Dantes devil hide neck and pulled him closer, "All yours... I love you"

"Good. You belong to us now kid" Dantes devil side growled out, as he licked up the length of Neros throat, and sank his teeth into the taut pale flesh,

"Ahh! D-Dante!" Nero cried out, feeling Dantes sharp teeth sink into his flesh, as warmth dripped down from his neck, and over his collar-bone.

Dantes Devil side smirked as he pulled back slowly, licking up the escaped trickles of blood from Neros throat, purring huskily from deep within his own throat; from the sweet metallic taste of Neros pure virgin blood. Causing Nero to gasp out a panted breath, while staring into the crimson pools above his own,

"Dante... take me... please" Nero whined out, as he dragged his nails over Dantes shoulders, and down his back

"As you wish, Nero" Dante replied in a husky purr, before tapping Neros bottom lip with three of his fingers, as he stated, "Slick them up Nero, nice and wet" Dante commanded as Nero nodded and did just that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After spending a good half an hour of just tormenting Neros already sensitive flesh, Dante smirked as he forced Nero to trigger for him, before slowly pushing into Neros slackened entrance. This caused Nero to growl lowly, his own silvery blue eyes flickering to red as he triggered, only feeling pleasure as he threw his head back and jerked his hips up against Dantes, and forcing the elder and more experienced hunter to sheath himself instantly within Neros tight heat. Both released a howl of pleasure while Dante tried to control the urge to begin pounding into Nero, even though barely conscious, Dante still had most of the control over his devil side, due to this being Neros first time; and Dante didn't want to hurt the kid.

Gritting his teeth, Dante leaned forward, and crushed his lips to Neros; distracting his devil side, while giving Nero time to adjust to the larger and thicker intrusion. Considering Nero had only ever been used to inserting his own fingers into himself, Dantes thick throbbing shaft was a good amount bigger and thicker. However, any discomfort Nero had been feeling slowly ebbed away as he moaned into the kiss, while pulling Dante much closer, and deepening the kiss while slowly moving his hips against Dantes, in signal that he was ready,

"You sure Nero?" Dante asked, as he gripped at the bed sheets

"I am... please Dante... move" Nero whined out, as he began slowly bucking his hips against Dantes,

"Mmm you fucking tease" Dante hissed through gritted teeth, as he slowly began pulling out of Nero, only to slam back in hard and fast,

"Ahh... Dante!" Nero cried out, as he clawed at Dantes shoulders, while panting heavily.

Moans, groans and grunts echoed around Neros bedroom, while filling the entire Devil May Cry office, as Dante and Nero moved in sync with each other, thrust for thrust, moan for moan. Neros body now coated in a thick layer of perspiration, as his bed squeaked against the wooden floor, as Nero threw his head back crying out in pleasure, while his legs tightened around Dantes muscled hips; pulling the elder male closer and closer with every thrust. Dante groaned lowly, as he felt Neros inner walls constricting slightly, as Dante slowly began stroking Neros neglected erection, as Nero demanded he moved harder and faster. So Dante did just that, he began pounding harder and faster into Nero, with such animalistic movements, that if he had been pounding into any normal human being, he more than likely would of shattered their entire skeletal frame.

However, Nero was just like him. They were both half demons, so Nero could take the hard rough thrust, the vicious bites, and the rough scratching, as Nero suddenly arched his back and screamed in pleasure as he shot his load over both of their chests, causing his inner walls to clamp harshly around Dantes thick length, and causing the elder hunter to grunt as he stilled his movements and filled Nero with his own hot thick release; which caused for both devil hunters to de-trigger, as Dante managed to slowly slip out of Nero and collapse beside his lover, while panting heavily,

"W-Wow..." Nero mumbled as he covered his face with his hands, flushing crimson as he rolled onto his right side, and curled up,

"You can say that again" Dante jested, as he glanced to his left, and smirked, "No need to hide your face, Nero" Dante spoke softly, as he turned onto his side, and pulled Nero into his chest,

"D-Dante..." Nero started to speak as he glanced up at Dante, before leaning up and kissing his lips tenderly as he whispered tiredly, "Happy Valentines Day, Dante"

"Hmm, Happy Valentines Day, Nero" Dante purred back, as he pulled Nero into his body, holding him tightly as he chuckled slightly, "You figured out what I was doing ay?" Dante questioned as he yawned

"Y-Yeah..." Nero muttered as he stretched slightly, before yawning and curled up into Dantes chest, "I did..." Nero yawned again as he sighed sleepily, "My... plan... worked..."

"Huh? What was that Nero?" Dante asked, suddenly feeling more awake then a moment ago, as he glanced down at Nero, and noticed said devil hunter had already fallen asleep, "Sleep well, My Nero"

With his final words spoken, Dante grabbed for the quilt he moved earlier, and pulled it up over his and Neros bodies, as he held the younger hunter in his arms tightly, and soon fell into sleep himself, while holding his lover tightly as he slept soundly. Not even realising, Nero had planed everything out, as the younger hunter peeked his eyes open and smiled softly, as he leaned up and kissed Dantes cheek, before getting himself comfortable and finally falling asleep, within the arms of the man he had loved since he had first met him, exactly 17 months before hand.

 **Author's Notes:** DAMN! I finally done it! And this one isn't as long as the Tendershipping one. But I am still proud of this, two stories in a short amount of time. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
